


Intimate

by Mako_Octo



Series: Dream Job [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dream Job, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, daniel birch and michael dennis, dominant/ submissive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Octo/pseuds/Mako_Octo
Summary: Daniel and Michael finally take their relationship more seriously, physically.





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> Gay sexy time! Mini-sode.

Daniel’s arms were wrapped around my waist as I was standing in front of him. When he was sitting, his face reached my chest. Embracing him, I liked to imagine that this was how it felt for him to hold me. I moved my hands to his face as he stared up at me. His dark eyes piercing through any barrier I could possibly put up. As if I could consume him that way, I kissed him as hard as I could. His breath filled my lungs and only made me hungrier for him.

My jacket then slowly began to be pulled off my shoulders. I threw my arms back to hastily remove it, but Daniel’s hands stopped me.

“I’ll do it.” His words were soft, yet commanding. I rested my hands to my sides and watched the man before me. Methodically, he gently separated each piece of clothing from my body. Bringing down every wall I have ever put up. Each time he exposed more of my flesh, my body only felt warmer. I closed my eyes as his finger tips grazed my skin when he lifted my shirt over my head.

His palms slid down my sides to my hips. His fingers curled around the waistband of my boxers, the only item of clothing I was still wearing, and stopped. His eyes met mine, silently asking for permission. I smiled and covered his hands with my own. Keeping my gaze on him, I pushed them down, taking my boxers with them. I trembled when the air kissed my length, fully engorged now. My tip, inches from Daniel’s chin, began to drip with pre-cum as I shivered with anticipation. 

Daniel’s eyes enveloped me, somehow making me feel beautiful and sexy without saying a word. When they met mine again, his hunger seemed to outweigh my own. I wasn’t sure what to do, I wasn’t even sure if Daniel had ever done this before. I wanted to ask, but was cut off when he took me effortlessly in his mouth. My knees buckled, but his grip kept me standing before him.

A sound that was a mixture of a whimper and a cry sprung out of me. Unconsciously, I twisted his hair in my fingers as I felt my tip graze the back of his throat. As his lips moved up and down my shaft, more sounds and moans escaped me. His tongue curled and flicked around me, creating sensations that I had never experienced before. There was no way that this was his first time. 

Replacing his mouth with his hand, Daniel continued to stroke me as he spoke, “pace yourself now, I want us to finish together.” I stared down at him, panting, rocking my hips into his grip. He smiled and returned me to his mouth, making me cry out again. 

He opened my knees and pulled me closer, so I was standing straddled over his knees. Suddenly, I felt his wet fingers between my ass, pressing against my rim. I hadn’t even noticed that he had licked them. The tip of his fingers pressed against my hole, sending more shocks throughout me. I began to rock my hips in rhythm, pressing my cock into Daniel’s throat, and pulling back to feel his fingers enter my ass. 

My fingers clenched his hair roughly, if it caused him pain, he wasn’t saying. My skin felt like it was on fire. Daniel’s lips along my cock drove me wild. My testicles tightened, it felt like Daniel was about to suck the cum directly out of me. He took me in fully again, his face pressed against my stomach as he did. As I cried out, his fingers smoothly slid inside me. I gasped. His fingers were long and thick, and I could feel every centimeter of them. My knees began to shake as I struggled to keep myself standing. His fingers pressed against my prostate.

“Daniel, I-I…” I cried out, my nails beginning to sink into his skin. He pushed me back out of his mouth, and removed his fingers. Staggering, I took a step back.

“No, but I was…” I whimpered, before seeing that he had opened his pants, exposing his pulsating cock. Swiftly, he stood, and pushed my knees onto the couch. He moved behind me and opened my cheeks. I felt like I was about to explode at any moment. I couldn’t stop my spine from shaking. I looked over my shoulder to Daniel, who was lining up his cock to my ass. 

“Please, oh God, I can’t-” I moaned to him, barely getting any words out. Then I felt it. His firm cock pressed against my hole and forced its way in. It was more than I could handle. Electricity shot through my limbs, I threw my head back and cried out as I came across the couch below me. Still inside me, Daniel’s arms came around me.

“Cumming just from me entering you?” He asked, his tone suggesting a slight tease. He pushed himself deeper. I silently gasped as he did. “We need to work on that stamina of yours, so we can finish together next time.” Holding my hips, Daniel began to thrust inside me, making me moan louder each time. 

Suddenly, he dove as deep as he could. He fingers dug into my flesh and his body fell heavily against mine. He groaned loudly as his quivering member pumped hot fluid inside me. More shocks ran across me as I came again. Unable to hold myself up any longer, I collapsed onto the couch, followed shortly by Daniel. 

As I continued to leak fluid, he pulled me against him on the cushions, so we were spooning on the limited space. Feeling the fabric of his clothes on my naked skin, I mumbled, “you’re going to get your suit dirty.” 

His face then buried into the nook of my neck. His lips kissed my skin moving up to my shoulder. His arms pulled me closer and he replied, “I don’t give a fuck.” I giggled again as I granted permission for my afterglow take me, knowing I was finally safe enough to let go.


End file.
